Life of a Hero
by Tapion Trunks
Summary: Mirai Trunks is depressed over Gohan's death. He travels into the past for...(read to find out!)
1. Chapter One

Life of a Hero

By Tapion Trunks

(A/N This is my first fiction so if it sucks, please bear with me. I am also using FF.net's system of italics and stuff for the first time as well so if those don't work forgive me.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did I would be rich. I have a total of about 25 bucks, four sticks of gum, and some pocket lint. Do I sound rich?

This takes place in the Mirai timeline at first in case you can't figure it out.

When Mirai Trunks returned to his timeline and defeated the androids and Cell he dismantled the Time Machine.

___Change in time or place.    '…' Thinking.

            Mirai Trunks woke up and looked at the calendar on his wall. It was September 6th. Exactly one week before the anniversary of the day Gohan died. If only there we some way he could see him again…or at least hear him. He missed him horribly.

He woke up after realizing what happened then went looking for him. He couldn't sense Gohan's ki so either he was dead or very near it. He flew along a street until he saw him. He walked up to him not daring to believe. He crouched down beside him and shook his body hoping he was only unconscious. No response. He shook him again.

"Gohan-san."

No response.

"Gohan-san…!"

Still nothing. It had started raining recently but he didn't notice.

"Gohan-san!"

Nothing. There was no response. No cheerful smile or laughter ever again.

"GOHAN-SAAAN!!!"

"Trunks, breakfast is ready!" Bulma called. Trunks jerked out of his reverie and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where a gigantic mound of pancakes awaited him. He poured syrup and butter on them and started to eat only as a Saiya-jin can. He ate in total silence unlike the normal talk he usually started up (well between bites anyway).

"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma asked." You seem so depressed."

"It's just that…the anniversary of Gohan's death is in a week. I just miss him I guess."

"Oh…" Bulma said. Suddenly her face lit up. " I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Trunks asked, finishing off the last of his pancakes.

"Trunks do you remember where the blueprints for the time machine are?" Bulma asked.

"Yes I do," Trunks replied.

"Good go get them! I have some work to do." Bulma said happily and dashed off to her lab.

"I wonder what she's so happy about?" Trunks wondered before going back to his room. He changed into his normal T-shirt and jacket and put on some jeans. He walked to his mother's room where he knew the blueprints would be. He opened a cabinet on the dresser and rifled through some papers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the blueprints for the Time Machine and went to his mother's lab. She was hovering over something muttering to herself.

"Then this would go here…and then this…hmmm I could add that in…"

" Mom?" Trunks said, " I have the blueprints."

"Okay good!" She took the blueprints from him. " Trunks could you help me put the Time Machine back together?" Bulma asked him.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you when we're done." She answered.

"Okay I'll help, but remember you said you'd tell me."

_____________________________Later…____________________________________

"Phew, we're finally done." Bulma said, wiping her brow.

"So why did we rebuild the time machine anyway…with a cappuccino machine." Trunks asked. He looked over at her. She was asleep on the floor. "Wow she must have been really tired…" He glanced at the clock on the wall. Eleven o' clock. "I have to be getting to bed too…" He picked up the sleeping Bulma and carried her into her room and put her on the bed, then pulled the blankets over her. He went into his room and fell asleep immediately.

            He awoke the next morning to the smells of breakfast. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He piled toast onto his plate and started eating.

            "So mom, what was with rebuilding the Time Machine anyway?" Trunks asked, between mouthfuls.

            "Come into the lab and I'll tell you." Bulma said.

            "Your drawing this out on purpose aren't you?" Trunks asked, accusingly.

            "Of course!" Bulma laughed.

Trunks finished his breakfast and went into the lab with his mother.

 "The other timeline has an Eternal Dragon right Trunks?" His mother asked.

 "Yes it does," He said.

 "Well I was thinking that we could wish Gohan back."

 "We could couldn't we?!" Trunks exclaimed, happily.

"But you would only have six days if you left today. The dragon can only bring someone back who has died within the space of a year." Bulma said. "So you'd have to get the dragonballs pretty fast if you want to wish him back."

"I'll do it! All I'll need is my sword, because the past you should have everything else I'll need." He ran to his room and reappeared a dew seconds later with his sword. He climbed into the time machine and punched in the co-ordinates.

"Goodbye mom! I'll probably come back with Gohan!" Trunks hit the "Go" button on the control panel and was gone.

            "Good luck Trunks…" Bulma whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it and get three reviews. 


	2. Chapter One Revision/Chapter Two

Life of a Hero

By Tapion Trunks

(A/N This is my first fiction, so if it sucks, please bear with me. I am also using FF.net's system of italics and stuff for the first time as well, if those don't work forgive me.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did I would be rich. I have a total of about 25 bucks, four sticks of gum, and some pocket lint. Do I sound rich?

This takes place in the Mirai timeline at first in case you can't figure it out.

Gohan died the year before Trunks left for the past instead of three years or so.

When Mirai Trunks returned to his timeline and defeated the androids and Cell he 

dismantled the Time Machine.

___Change in time or place.    '…' Thinking.

            Mirai Trunks woke up and looked at the calendar on his wall. It was September 6th. Exactly one week before the anniversary of the day Gohan died. If only there we some way he could see him again…or at least hear him. He missed him horribly.

_He woke up after realizing what happened and then went looking for Gohan. He couldn't sense Gohan's ki, either Gohan was dead or very near it. Trunks flew along a street until he saw Gohan. Trunks walked up to him not daring to believe. He crouched down beside Gohan and shook his body hoping he was only unconscious. No response. He shook him again._

_"Gohan-san."_

_No response._

_"Gohan-san…!"_

_Still nothing. It had started raining, but he didn't notice._

_"Gohan-san!"_

_Nothing. There was no response. No cheerful smile or laughter saying it was just a joke._

_"GOHAN-SAAAN!!!"_

"Trunks, breakfast is ready!" Bulma called. Trunks jerked out of his reverie and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where a gigantic mound of pancakes awaited him. He poured syrup and butter on them and started to eat only as a Saiya-jin can. He ate in total silence, unlike the normal talk he usually started up (well, between bites anyway).

"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma asked." You seem quieter then usual."

"It's just that…the anniversary of Gohan's death is in a week. I just miss him I guess."

"Oh…" Bulma said. Suddenly her face lit up. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Trunks asked, finishing off the last of his pancakes.

"Trunks, do you remember where the blueprints for the time machine are?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I do," Trunks replied.

"Good, go get them! I have work to do." Bulma said happily and dashed off to her lab.

'I wonder what she's so happy about?' Trunks thought before going back to his room. He changed into his normal T-shirt and jacket and put on some jeans. He walked to his mother's room where he knew the blueprints would be. He opened a cabinet on the dresser and rifled through some papers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the blueprints for the Time Machine and went to his mother's lab. She was hovering over something muttering to herself.

"Then this would go here…and then this…hmmm I could add that in…"

" Mom?" Trunks said, " I have the blueprints."

"Okay, good!" She took the blueprints from him. " Trunks could you help me put the Time Machine back together?" Bulma asked him.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you when we're done." She answered.

"Okay I'll help, but remember you said you'd tell me."

_____________________________Later…____________________________________

"Phew, we're finally done." Bulma said, wiping her brow.

"So why did we rebuild the time machine anyway? 'with a cappuccino machine.' Trunks thought to himself. He looked over at her. She was asleep on the floor. "Wow, she must have been really tired…".He glanced at the clock on the wall. Eleven o' clock. "I have to be getting to bed too…" 

He picked up the sleeping Bulma and carried her into her room and put her on the bed, then pulled the blankets over her. He went into his room and fell asleep immediately.

            Trunks awoke the next morning to the smells of breakfast. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He piled toast onto his plate and started eating.

            "So mom, what was with rebuilding the Time Machine?" Trunks asked, between mouthfuls.

            "Come into the lab and I'll tell you." Bulma said.

            "Your drawing this out on purpose aren't you?" Trunks accused.

            "Of course!" Bulma laughed.

Trunks finished his breakfast and went into the lab with his mother.  "The other timeline has an Eternal Dragon right Trunks?" His mother asked.

 "Yes it does," He said.

 "Well I was thinking that we could wish Gohan back."

 "We could couldn't we?!" Trunks exclaimed, with joy.

"But you would only have six days if you left today. The dragon can only bring someone back who has died within the space of a year." Bulma said. "So you'd have to get the dragonballs pretty fast if you want to wish him back."

"I'll do it! All I'll need is my sword, because in the past you should have everything else I'll need." He ran to his room and reappeared a few seconds later with his sword. He climbed into the time machine and punched in the co-ordinates.

"Goodbye mom! I'll probably come back with Gohan!" Trunks hit the "Go" button on the control panel and was gone.

            "Good luck Trunks…" Bulma whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it and get three reviews.

Chapter Two 

**Disclaimer:** I can't think up a witty disclaimer so here's the standard: 

I Don't Own DBZ!

(A/N There are changes:I probably won't have the Buu Saga. Goku's alive. Videl doesn't know Gohan can fly although she suspects he is Saiyaman.)

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan looked at the clock, it was 2:25 p.m.; only five more minutes until school was out. 

No doubt Videl would try to follow him again. She would follow him if he went to the roof so that was out. He could just jump onto a skyscraper or something when she wasn't looking and then change into Saiyaman. 

'I could just run to the roof change into Saiyaman and fly away as fast as possible…that _might_ . . .'

Gohan's head jerked upward as he felt a new ki just…appear. Not like they were powering up or anything like that. It had just…appeared. It was strong but not as strong as him. And he thought it was familiar maybe…but he couldn't place it. The final bell rang and Gohan gathered up his books, ran out the door and onto the roof. He stuffed his books into his book bag, changed into Saiyaman and flew off as fast as he could without going Super Saiya-jin. As he left he didn't notice a pair of crystal-blue eyes following him.

'I know your secret now Gohan…'

Vegeta was training with Trunks in the gravity room when he felt a new ki appear…right in front of the house! 

            "Brat. Come with me." [1]

Vegeta switched off the gravitron and went out of the gravity room with Trunks following. They wound their way through the halls until the got to the front door. Vegeta was reaching for it when it opened.

Goku was sparring with Goten when he felt it. A new ki that had just appeared out of nowhere. 

            "Goten! Did you feel that?" Goku asked Goten.

            " Uh-huh! Can we go check it out?" Goten pleaded.

            "Okay lets go then." Goku said then blasted off." Who could it be? It feels like Trunks but he's inside the house his house. Could there be two Trunks'?"

            "Kinto'un!"[2] Goten called. The pale yellow cloud came up to Goten. "Hi Kinto'un! Okay, to Trunks house!" The cloud sped off.

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan reached out with his ki senses where he had last felt the mystery ki. It felt like…Trunks? He searched around some more and found…Trunks again!? 

            'Two Trunks'…is that possible?' he thought. Suddenly he heard a faint roaring sound behind him getting louder. Then he heard a voice say:

            "Gohan! You stop right where you are!"

            'Gohan? But…the only people who know I'm the Great Saiyaman are Dad, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Dende, Vegeta and Trunks…' He looked behind him to see…Videl's jet copter. 'Oh no' he thought, 'She must have seen me!'

            "Sorry Videl but I don't have time for this!" He yelled behind him.

            'What does he mean he doesn't have time for this?' She thought. "Gohan you better get back here right now!"

            "Videl I really don't have time for this!" He said finally getting fed up, and going Super Saiya-jin. He was leaving Videl behind.

            "He's the Gold fighter too…?" She thought dazedly.

________________________________________________________________________

            Goku stopped. 

            "Wait a minute…Goten come here!" Goten floated Kinto'un over.

            "Yeah Dad?"

            "I'll just use my Instantaneous Movement to get us there!"

            "Insta-wha?" Goten said, confused.

            "Just grab my hand, okay?" Goku said.

            "Okey-dokey!" Goten said, and grabbed his fathers hand. He put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on the new mystery ki. A few seconds later all that remained was one confused cloud.

________________________________________________________________________

The door opened and in came…a taller version of Trunks?

            "What the-who's he Dad? He looks just like me!"

            "Who is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked coming to the door. When she saw who it was she gave a squeal [3] and ran over to him. "Mirai!" She said. Suddenly Goku appeared right next to Mirai Trunks.

            "Goku!" Bulma scolded, "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

            "Umm…lets see…"

            "Forget I asked Goku," Bulma sighed.

            "So Trunks you're the mystery ki!" Goku said.

            "Huh? What do you mean?" Chibi Trunks asked, confused. "I thought he was the mystery ki, over there!"

            "Well uh Trunks," Bulma said "That's Mirai Trunks."

"A future me? Cool!" Trunks latched onto Mirai Trunks leg.

Mirai Trunks looked a little nervous. And then Goten, following Trunks example latched onto Mirai's other leg.

            "Will you help us play tricks on people Trunks? Huh? Huh?" Goten asked.

            "Ummm…uhh…well…" Trunks looked to Bulma for help. She just shrugged. "Maybe later okay?"

            "Yayy!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed then ran off. No doubt to pull some prank or other. Just then Gohan landed outside and walked into the door. 

            "Hey, Trunks! So it was you that I felt!"

            "Huh? Who are you?" (A/N Remember he's still in his Saiyaman costume.) Trunks asked. Gohan pressed a button on his watch and was in his school clothes.

"Gohan! You've gotten bigger!" Trunks exclaimed. (A/N He went back in time to seven years after the Cell Games)

            "What, you expected me to stay small? So what are you here for anyway?" Gohan asked.

            "Well my mom came up with an idea to wish the Gohan from my time back!"

            "The Dragon Balls right?" Bulma asked

            "Yeah. But I only have six days including today. He died 6 days from today." Trunks said

            "Well then lets get going!" Goku said.

            "Well actually I'd like to rest for the day then we can leave tomorrow." Trunks said "Oh, and who was that little you look-alike Goku?"

            "That was my other son, Goten," Goku said

            "Ohhh…okay." Trunks said

            "Future Brat. You've been slacking off since you defeated the androids haven't you?" Vegeta asked. "Come spar with me. I need a worthy training partner anyway." Vegeta walked to the gravity room.

            "Did Vegeta just compliment somebody?" Bulma asked, staring at Vegeta's retreating back.

________________________________________________________________________

Trunks and Vegeta walked out the gravity room a few hours later, sweaty and panting. Well, Trunks was panting.

            "Brat you have been slacking off. I want you to train with me while you're here," Vegeta said and walked off.

            "Dinner!" Bulma shouted

            Trunks walked to the kitchen, to see Chibi Trunks, Goten and Vegeta already devouring everything.

            "Hurry up Trunks, or there'll be nothing left." Bulma said. Trunks sat down and started eating."

            " Mfom Can Gofen fay da night iftead of just for dinner?"(Mom can Goten stay the night instead of just for dinner?) Trunks asked.

            "As long as its okay with ChiChi and Goku," Bulma said

            "Alright! Can we go call right now?" Trunks asked.

            "Go ahead."

            "Those two sure are a handful aren't they?" Trunks asked, as Goten and Trunks left the table.

            "You wouldn't believe." Bulma said.

            "Mom, could you show me where my room is?" Trunks asked  

            "Sure, follow me, we have a guest room across from Trunks' room."

She led Trunks to his room.

            "The bathroom is two rooms to the left and I think you know where the kitchen is." Bulma said.

            "Okay. Goodnight mom." Trunks said.

            "Goodnight Trunks."

________________________________________________________________________

[1] I know Vegeta's OOC right here so don't tell me.

[2] I hate the word Nimbus so I'm using the Japanese word, Kinto'un.

[3] Bulma's a little OOC here I think…

I'm sorry anonymous reviewers! I had no idea I wasn't letting you review!

What do you think? Should I put a villain of some sort in? If so what kind of villain?

Please review!(I'm revising Chapter One because the last version had so many mistakes.)


End file.
